Jason Voorhees (original timeline)
Jason Voorhees was born June 13th, 1946 in Cunningham County, Connecticut. He was born to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. During the summer of 1957, Jason attended Camp Crystal Lake. His mother worked at the camp as a cook. Jason at the time was not a very good swimmer. Because his inability to swim, he drowned. The Murders Begin Main article: Friday the 13th Mrs. Voorhees went crazy after Jason's death. She swore revenge on the people who were responsible for the death of her child. She planned for her revenge for one year. In the summer of 1958 she killed the teenagers that were supposed to have been watching the children. After this event the camp was closed. Years later Mrs. Voorhees heard about an attempt to re-open the camp. She set fire to the camp and poisoned the camps water supply. After these events occurred locals dubbed the camp Camp Blood. The camp was deserted up until 1979, until a man named Steve Christy tried to re-open the camp that his parents once owned. Mrs. Voorhees snuck into the camp and killed Christy and six of the hired counselors. The only survivor of the massacre was a teenage girl named Alice. She fought off Mrs. Voorhees and killed her with a machete. After Alice killed Mrs. Voorhees, she got in a canoe and passed out. The next morning she woke up to the police calling out her name. after she was awakened on the canoe, she was pulled into the water by Jason's deformed body. When she wakes up in the hospital the police tell her that it was just a dream. Part II ''Main article: Friday the 13th Part 2 2 months later, Alice was at home trying to get over the horrible events that took place at the camp, when she was attacked by Jason who killed her with an ice pick. Jason then went back to the forest. Five years later, a man named Paul Holt opened up a camp counselor training ground near Camp Crystal Lake. Jason, now wearing a Burlap Sack over his head to hide his deformed face, went back to the camp ground to scare away the counselors. After killing six of them, he struggled with a girl named Ginny, who drove a machete into Jason's shoulder. Part III Main article: Friday the 13th Part 3 The next day, Jason killed a couple living in a home near Crystal Lake and aquired new clothes. Then he made his way to a vacationing spot called Higgins Haven and killed seven vacationing teenagers and three bikers. It was there he replaced the pillow case with his trademark hockey mask. The only survivor of Jason's rampage was a girl named Chris Higgins. While being chased by Jason, she took an axe and gashed it into the left side of his head. Jason's Death Main article: Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter Believing Jason to be dead, the paramedics took his body to the Wessex County Mourge, where he soon regained consciousness. When he returned to the camp he killed a few teenagers who were resting there. As he was about to kill a girl named Trish Jarvis, her brother Tommy distracted the mute murderer. Tommy then hacked Jason in the left side of his face until Jason's head was split, instantly killing him. Part V Roy Burns pretends to be Jason and begins to slaughter, but people are suspicious because they know Jason is dead. Jason's Ressurection Main article: Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Many years later, Tommy Jarvis, Now in his early 20s, was having nightmares about Jason. Sneaking out of his institution where he resided, Tommy and his friend went to Eternal Peace Cemetery. To cremate his body. after they dug him out of the ground, they stabbed a metal rod into his heart. As they were about to cremate him, lighting struck the rod giving a burst of life. Jason killed tommy's friend, but Tommy escaped. Tommy fled to the local police office when he told the officer the event that took place, the officer thought he was crazy and put him in a cell for the night. After escaping the jail cell, Tommy went to what is now Camp Forest Green which was the old Camp Crystal Lake, by the time he reached the camp, Jason had killed a few counselors. Tommy wrapped a chain around Jason's neck and knocked him into the lake, once again Jason drowned. Part VII Main article: Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood About Five years later, a girl named Tina Shepard who had telekinetic powers went to the lake to help get over the death of her father, who had died at the lake. While at the lake she used her powers to raise Jason from the water. Jason killed the teenagers at the site and Tina's mom. Tina confronted Jason and forced him back into the lake with her powers. But Jason amazingly arose once more. Tina dared doing something risky - trying to resserect her father once more. It worked, and her father wrestled Jason back into the lake. Part VIII Main article: Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhatten Years later, Jason was resurrected by an electric cabel. Then he climbed aboard a cruise ship bound for Manhattan. He was killed again after being engulfed by toxic waste and washed back into his home, Camp Crystal Lake. The Hotel Cometh A few years later he came back again (as stated in the novel hate kill repeat) after killing the police divers that discovered his body. He also killed some campers at the lake. Jason ran across some serial killers whose goal was to clean up America by killing sinners. Jason was eventually thrown from the hotel. Part IX Main article: Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday After having been thrown from the hotel he was implied on the wings of a metal phoenix in the fountain outside the hotel. He recovered, but only to be blown away by the F.B.I., his heart was still beating which hypnotized people into eating it. The heart possesses person after person, but Jason's reign finally ends when his soul is stabbed. In the end creatures that look like the roots oftrees grabbed Jason and pulled him down a pit that lead to hell. Part X Main article: Jason X In the year 2008 Jason was captured and held at Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility, where he was executed multiple times in various ways, but nothing worked. In 2010 he escaped and was eventually cryogenically frozen with one of his victims. His victim named Rowen woke up in the year 2455 they were in a space cruiser. Jason killed the crew of students but was eventually flung out of the ship and sufficated in space. When he was flung out the ship, the remaining students that survived saw that he was floating back to the ship until Sgt. Brodski hits Jason and leads him away from the ship. As he goes down to Earth 2, he burns up in the atmosphere. He crashes into a lake and his mask remains seperated from him. It is unknown if he is dead for good. Two people near by noticed what they thought was a shooting star, which was actually Brodski and Jason entering the atmosphere. They go to Brodski and Jason's landing sight, but that is off screen. Part XI: Freddy vs Jason ''Main article: Freddy vs Jason In the movie Freddy vs. Jason, Freddy Krueger awakens Jason by posing as his mother. He tells Jason to go to Elm street to strike fear in the people that live in the area. With their fear and thinking that Freddy was behind this, people would remember Freddy. If they remember him, he would be able to come back from hell. So once Jason gets to Elm street, he starts killing. People finally catch on that it is Jason Voorhees behind this. After many deaths, Freddy isnt able to stop Jason from killing. This leads to a fight between the two titans. More murders continue while Freddy and Jason fight every so often. In the end Lori slices Freddy's head off using Jason's machete. A decapitated Freddy's body falls into the water and sinks. For a short moment you see Freddy's head slowly sinking in the water. Jason also defeated, sinks to the bottom of Crystal lake. Closes his eyes. Lori and Wil assumes that they are both dead. Some time in the future Jason rises from the water covered with fog. While he slowly walks out, he stares straight. You can hear the sound that is usually heard when Jason is about to kill someone. Once he gets to shore his hand emerges from the water carrying Freddy's head. Pretty much the end of the movie, but the camera zooms to Freddy's head. His eyes are rolled up and his jaw is dropped. Suddenly Freddy's jaw closes and his eyes roll forward, he smriks and gives a chilling wink. The movie ends with Freddy laughing in the background where you can faintly hear it. His short theme is played faintly. And the credits roll in. So Jason is still alive and Freddy is beheaded but is still alive. Freddy Vs. Jason 2 is in production now. Rumor has it that Michael Myers is involved in this movie. Category:Friday the 13th Category:Friday the 13th characters